The Storm
by Fgpinky123
Summary: This takes place after His Last Vow. And will have Sherlolly. Just read and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Wooooo, I'm writing a Sherlolly story now. I'm stuck for a little while with my Osdrum fic but I'm working on it. This takes place a little bit after "His Last Vow", so this will kinda have a lot of theories to what might happen but from a Sherlolly perspective. Anyway, enjoy!**

Molly looked around, seeing Moriarty's video, she felt fear creeping up on her. She was thinking how is he back, why is he back, he should be dead. She heard that Sherlock was to be leaving London for a while for a reason she don't know. Her mind went back to when she knew Moriarty, and she remembered how how he revealed himself to be using her to get to Sherlock.

The video stop, and Molly headed home. She was itching to call Sherlock to see what he thought about what happened. She thought that probably he might not be back, but London has a problem so he can't possibly be leaving now. Even though he said she counts,she might be the last person he would want to talk to now. When she opened the door Toby greeted her by rubbing against her leg. She picked him up and sat down, stroking Toby. She sat there for a while with Toby, managing most of her thoughts and was interrupted by a ring from her phone. She answered it and it was Sherlock. He explained a few things and asked how she reacted to Moriarty's video. He also asked if she was fine,she was a little surprise that he wanted to know. She said that she was fine and only half answered the question about Moriarty. Sherlock caught that but didn't point it out like he would usually do.

Molly looked at the time and told Sherlock she'll talk to him later, hanged up, and sat a sleeping Toby down. She headed to her room and curled up in her bed. She fell asleep after thinking about what happened today.

~oOo~

She awoke to her alarm clock going off, today she had to go to work. She got dress and caught a cab to Bart's. When she got there she headed up to her lab, Sherlock was standing there by the door,"Morning.", he said in his usual tone. Molly looked at him for a moment," Sherlock, why is he back?", she went strait to the burning question.

"There are many things that video can mean. He could be back, or it could be someone trying to catch my attention", Sherlock said while walking past Molly into the lab, bumping into her on purpose. Sherlock took his seat and pulled out a few papers out off his jacket. Hours went by and he occasionally took out his phone to text Lestrade his results. Molly wondered why he wasn't working on finding Moriarty but decided not to ask why. Sherlock stayed there working slower than he usually dose on his cases, he stayed till Molly's shift was over.

"I hope that your are right about it being someone else. I'm not looking forward to seeing Moriarty again.", Molly said to Sherlock as they were leaving.  
>"Hope? It seems like you know me to be wrong most of the time.", Sherlock looked at Molly.<br>"Well...I know there might have been times you wrong, but the only time I remember right now is the Christmas party.", she had a flashback to the time he embarrassed he then apologize and kissed her on her cheek. Sherlock stopped walking,"Oh you haven't forgot about that?".  
>Molly nodded,"Of course I wouldn't have forgotten about what you did. You did kiss me.".<p>

"Well I kissed you twice and the second time you broke up with your fiancée. I think I might influence you a little too much.", he said meaning for it to be just to himself but it was a little bit too loud.  
>Molly looked at him,"Wh-What do you mean by that?!", Molly said, looking up at Sherlock with a quizzical look. Sherlock realized what he said and quickly pulled out his phone to answer an question he knew Lestrade was going to ask, also to avoid replying to Molly. He walked away still looking at his phone, leaving a still confused Molly behind.<p>

~oOo~

Molly strolled into her lab and flicked on the lights. Someone was sitting neatly in a chair, facing the door. Molly jumped when she say who was there and was scared when she realized who it was. "Hello dear!", a sing song voice called out.  
>Molly stood there not responding,"I don't get a 'hello'? How rude!", the person stood up,straitening his tie.<br>"M-Moriarty!", Molly managed to say.  
>Moriarty stood in front of her, smirking," How's Sherly?". Molly tried to talk to him but it didn't come out.<br>"Aww, cat got your tongue?", Moriarty grin.  
>Molly relaxed a little,"Why are you here, with me?", she finally said.<p>

Moriarty twirled his finger thought her hair, and Molly pushed his hand away,"Don't.".  
>"Oh, my little mouse finally got a spine!", he smiled.<br>"Can you leave? If you want to trouble Sherlock, then you know where he is, but please just leave me out of this.", Molly said trying to sound as strong as she can.  
>"Oh I don't think I'll need you this time around, Sherlock probably doesn't even like you more than he did before.", Moriarty said while studying Molly's face. She knew that Sherlock doesn't really have normal feeling like others. Moriarty's smile grew when he saw a little but of hurt in Molly's eyes, he knew he hit pressure point of hers. She didn't know why she let what Moriarty get to her<p>

Moriarty said as he cupped his hands around Molly's face,"I'll leave you alone for now", he said before he let go of her and walked out. Molly rubbed her face, and closed the door right behind him. She sighed while taking a seat and started working. She need to talk to Sherlock. She tried to concentrate on her work but kept thinking about what happened.

Finally Molly's shift finally ended. Although she was tired she need to talk to Sherlock, so she caught at a cab to Bakerstreet. When she arrived she hesitantly knocked on the door. It was answered by Mrs. Hudson,"Hello dear!", she welcomed her in.  
>"Hello Mrs. Hudson, is Sherlock here?", Molly asked. The lady nodded,"Go ahead and head up.". Molly went up the steps and stood in the doorway,"You saw him today didn't you?I can tell.", Sherlock said to her, still in his thinking pose.<p>

**Yay I'm done with the first chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! I bring to you a new chapter! A little note, there is something mentioned here about a thing that happened. I wrote about it and it's called *****Failed experiment and an exceptional result. Go check it out!  
><strong>

~oOo~

Molly sat on the couch, it seemed to her that she had became one of Sherlock's clients. She quickly told him what happen,leaving out some part, and avoided his watchful eyes that was deducing her. Sherlock sat there for a while thinking after she finished. For some reason Molly felt nervous of what he might say. Sherlock letted out a small sigh," Strange he hasn't visit me yet...".  
>They sat there for a while in silence until Sherlock spoke again,"You left out something. It's better for you to tell me instead of me telling you.".<br>Molly bite her lip a little bit,"I rather not.".  
>Sherlock looked her her,"Come on Molly.".<p>

"Fine...He flirted with me a little and...Er...said that you don't like me enough for him to use me again...", she tried to say the last part quietly.  
>A small smile was on his face,"It's good he thinks that.".<br>"What?", Molly was a little confused.  
>"Please be careful Molly, of what you say around him. He can't know that...You count. And it is evident that he already thinks you don't matter to me.".<br>Molly looked down and smiled a little, feeling her cheeks warm,"Okay Sherlock.". She hasn't forgotten what he said, how he said she matter to him.

Before she left she took a long look at Sherlock,"Why...Are you in a sheet?".  
>A small smile was on Sherlock's face,"Why not? Wearing regular clothes are boring.".<br>Molly blushed when she realized he was wearing just a sheet,"You're not wearing any trousers or...p-pants?". Sherlock nodded and Molly blushed a little bit more. "B-Bye...",she headed out and pushed away of what she was thinking about Sherlock in just a sheet.

~oOo~

The week went by slowly after the talk she had with Sherlock. Friday came and Molly was working in her lab. She was thinking about what happened *yesterday night with her and Sherlock, it caused her to blush slightly. She started to tap on the desk, the work she was doing bored her. A large boom came out of nowhere, shaking everything, and scaring Molly out of her chair. "What the HECK!", she exclaimed while looking around to make sure none of the equipment was broken. She made her was to the door and walked out, seeing a note on the window,"_Head over to where the explosion is, there is a surprise for you!"._ She stared at it for a moment before heading out.

She saw where smoke is coming from and headed that way. A cab drove past her, dropping of two men. It was Sherlock and John. They started to run to the exploded building. Molly trailed behind them and stopped when they stopped. John was muttering under his breath, Sherlock looked behind him to see Molly," What are you doing here?".  
>"I was invited...",Molly replied.<br>"Oh helllloooo you three!", it was Moriarty's sing song voice. He stood on some broken steps next to Sebastian Moran." Come on up!", he and Seb went into a room that wasn't badly effected by the explosion.

Sherlock went up first then John and Molly followed, hesitating at first.

The five of them stood in a room with wooden floors, papers everywhere, a round table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by plastic chairs, and a teapot with tea cups around it. Moriarty pulled out a chair and patted it,"Right here my dear", he looked at Molly. Molly looked at him for a moment before taking the seat. He pushed her close to the table then took a seat across from her,"Take a seat everyone!". John and Sherlock sat on either side of Molly, Seb scooted his chair next to Moriarty.

"Don't worry about the police coming to interrupt our little fun, I-well Seb have already taken care of them.",Moriarty said with a grin.

Moriarty motioned for Seb to pour the tea. After the tea was poured, Sherlock examined the tea, making sure it was safe to drink.  
>"Oh don't worry! I haven't poisoned the tea this time.", Moriarty grinned.<br>John raised an eyebrow and Moriarty sipped on the tea.  
>There was a long silence until Molly decided to speak," What is this for?".<br>Moriarty smiled,"Oh I just wanted to have a nice time with you and the gang before I destroy all of your lives.".  
>He leaned over to Molly with a mischievous look on his face,"Or...You can be on my side.". Sherlock pushed Moriarty's face away from Molly, looking a little hostile.<p>

"Don't you dare", Sherlock said, glaring at him. Molly and John caught a dangerous look that flicker in Sherlock's eyes for a moment. Moriarty had a smug look on his face and leaned back in his chair.  
>Sherlock stood up from his chair with one swift motion,"John...Molly...We are leaving.". His voice was sharp with a bit more cold than usually. He headed strait to the door, not waiting for John or Molly. John and Molly both got up, heading after Sherlock,"See you later!",Moriarty called after them.<p>

~oOo~

Sherlock hail a cab for him and John. "Bye you two.", Molly said after them. John was the only one to wave back.

Molly headed back up to her lab to finish her work.

**Asdfgh sorry for the short chapters...I really want to make them longer. I think I'll try to make the third chapter longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess you can call this a slightly onger chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

~oOo~

Molly walked into Bart's. A lady stopped her in the hallway,"Er...You're Molly Hooper right?".  
>"Yes, why?", Molly asked.<br>The lady handed her a cup,"Some young gentleman brought you some coffee. They couldn't find you and said they were running late to work so he asked if I could deliver it to you.".  
>She took the cup,"Did he leave a number for me?".<br>"Er, no. It looks like you have a secret admire!", the lady said.

"Oh well thank you. I have to go now,bye", she walked off while sipping on the coffee. It tasted very sweet, who ever it was knew how she like her coffee. She headed off to her lab, enjoying her coffee. She walked into her lab feeling lightheaded, her head was swimming. She held up herself by placing a hand on a counter near the door. Her other hand dropped the coffee cup, the contents spilled onto the floor. Her vision blurred before she hit the floor, and Molly fell into a deep darkness.

~oOo~

"Oh Sherlock, someone just stopped by to deliver a letter for you.",it was Mrs. Hudson and handed him the letter,"The man who brought it here said you should open it as soon a possible.".  
>Sherlock studied the envelope before opening it. It was a blank. He sniffed it,"John, get me a lamp."<br>John got up and pull up the lamp that sat behind Sherlock up closer to him. He removed the lampshade and Sherlock held up the paper.  
>"What is it?", John asked peeping at the paper.<br>"Invisible ink.", Sherlock said as the words appeared slowly,"_It seems that your sweet little mouse found her way into some rat poisoning...Better go see don't, either way it's fine. _", it read.  
>Sherlock stared at the paper,"What does that mean?", John said watching Sherlock who looked slightly dazed.<p>

Sherlock shot up to his feet,"John, grab your coat.".  
>He headed towards the door and slid on his coat and scarf. Sherlock flew down the step and out the door, John followed behind him. "Sherlock, where are we going?", John said as Sherlock hailed a taxi.<br>Sherlock stepped into the cab and pulled John in,"To Bart's.", head said as the taxi headed off.

When the arrived, Sherlock sped to Molly's lab and notice that something was wrong before he even walk though the door. John was right behind Sherlock when he opened the door. The two saw Molly past out on the floor. Sherlock immediately bent down next you her, cheeking for any cuts or bruises. He felt something burn in him. For some reason the sight of Molly made him feel very upset.  
>Sherlock cheeked her pulse,"<em>Good...She's alive..."<em>. He looked around and saw the spilled coffee. He bent over and sniffed it, his eyes grew a little bit wide.  
>He turned back to Molly.<br>"What happen to her? It is obvious she's unconscious...",John said as he lean down next to her,quietly saying what could have happen. ."Chloroform.", Sherlock barley said. Sherlock scooped up Molly, stood up, and pulled her a little to close to his chest.

"She drank chloroform? How was it possib-", John started to say something and Sherlock snapped him," Do you ever use your head!? The coffee contained it, someone poisoned her.". His voice sounded like a small growl. Sherlock carried her out the door and headed to the hospital part of the building.

~oOo~

Sherlock paced the room while John sat in his chair. They were at Bakerstreet and Molly was laid out on the couch. The doctors said that she would be fine, the amount of chloroform wasn't strong enough to hurt her that much.  
>"You believe it was Moriarty?", John asked Sherlock.<br>Sherlock letted a small growl slip out,"Of course it was him! The only thing I...don't...know is why! There are many possibilities of why he would do something like this!". John looked at Sherlock, he looked more upset than usual, aggravation was written on his face.  
>Sherlock glance at Molly before leaning over to John.<p>

Sherlock spilled out to John of what he speculates Moriarty did before they headed out. He gave him a few possibilities of why Moriarty may have done what he did. John was watching him speaking, and he started to smile a little.  
>"And..- John why are you smiling? This is something serious and I'm the only one here who would enjoy solving cases like this!", Sherlock stopped and looked at him.<br>John was still smiling,"You sound like you really care about Molly. The way that you're acting."  
>"Why wouldn't I? She one of the few people who would put up with me.", Sherlock said.<br>John huff," Sherlock you are so oblivious for someone who is as observant as you! I could see it on you're face when you picked her up, it was like you almost enjoy having her that c-".

"I think we aren't on the same page John.", Sherlock said a little loud. "You said it seems like I really care about her. The reason for that is she is very kind to me, and helps me out with variety of task. Also just because I held her a little close to me didn't mean I meant to. Now John, if you are hinting to anything beyond being just friends because of how I am acting towards this situation and previous things I have done, I would you advise you to rethink that then cast the thought away because you are misreading my actions!", Sherlock said sharply. He looked very annoyed,his voice was low and his words flew faster out his mouth towards the end.

John didn't know what to say."...W-Well...I guess I'm wrong...", John managed to say.  
>"<em>Of course this could be his way of denying it. This is Sherlock after all.<em>", John through, a small little smirk was on his face. He quickly wiped it off his face when Sherlock shot him a dangerous glance.

"Of course you are", Sherlock said as he walked off. John let a small giggle when Sherlock closed the door to his room. He got a text from Mary which made him get up and leave.

~OoO~

Molly groaned as she opened up her eyes. She quickly shut them, she felt too weak. The blanket over her felt warm and she could tell that she was on a couch. She couldn't remember what happen to her. A faint scent lingered around, it smelled like Sherlock. Molly finally got the strength to open up her eyes, what she saw was the main room in Sherlock's flat, no one was there, and she started to feel a little anxious. She began to feel a little weird laying in Sherlock's flat,"_What caused him to bring me he._"She was wondering why she couldn't remember the events that led her here. She shifted on the couch feeling terrible, she wish someone would come soon.

Molly closed her eyes. Soon she went back to sleep.

Hours later someone said,"Molly, Wake up.". Molly heard the voice next to her. It snapped her out her dreamless sleep. Her body felt a little bit better.  
>She realized who was talking to her,"Sher-...Sherlock?". It was him which made her feel relived. Sherlock was leaning over her, his face a little bit too close that cause her to blush a little.<br>"How do you feel?", Sherlock asked as he leaned back from her.  
>"I'm...Okay...I just feel strange. What happen to me?", Molly asked not bothering to sit up.<br>"Moriarty happened.", Sherlock said. Molly felt him clench the covers near her arm as he said 'Moriarty'.

Molly looked up at Sherlock, taking in his features and tried not to stare too much at his eyes. She didn't feel how she used to feel when she woke up alone. She felt safer when someone was there, when Sherlock was there.  
>"D-Did I pass out.", Molly asked. Sherlock nodded.<br>She started to blush slightly,"Er...D-Did you carry me? I know its a silly question to ask-".  
>Sherlock cut her off,"Yes and yes.".<br>Molly turned her face away from him because she felt her cheeks warm. She didn't want him to she her face turn even pinker.

Sherlock looked a little confused. He retreated back to his chair and started to think. After a while,Molly rolled over and saw Sherlock thinking.  
>His eyes shot open," Are you better now?".<br>"Yeah, sorry...", Molly said looking up at him.  
>Sherlock got up,"I'm glad to see that you're better. I recommend not go to work tomorrow. And don't worry about Moriarty...", he said in his usual tone.<br>Molly smiled,"Thank you Sherlock!".

"It's fine, Molly.", Sherlock said with a slight smile on his face. It was wiped off his face when he began to think again.

~oOo~

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I might have got a few things wrong but sometimes you can't find everything on the internet.(Mah brain is to advance for you sometimes, internet!) **_I'm suppose to be working on my Osdrum but instead I'm doing this!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't wrote anything for a while...This chapter will have fluff.**

~oOo~

Molly was greeted at her lab with the voice of Sherlock,"I require your assistances.". She just came back from getting a cup of coffee, she had been working late shifts.  
>"S-Sherlock I'm quite busy right now. I just got back and still have a bunch of stuff to do.", Molly said to the detective as she walked past him not daring to look up at him.<br>"You've been working late for the past few days and shouldn't have that much to do. It seems that you just don't want to help me.", Sherlock said while following her into the lab.  
>Molly froze for a second,"...Okay Sherlock...I'll help.". Sherlock gave a quick smile before rambling on what he wanted her to do. He assumed his spot and began working. Molly scoped up a few papers and headed off to 'fetch' him some coffee," Is this what he thinks I'm only good for right now?", she muttered to herself after she headed out the door.<p>

While the coffee was brewing she sat down to work on some of her work.  
>The next few hours she was running around gathering things for Sherlock while silently cursing herself for her kindness. By the time she was done the it felt like it was time for the sun to rise and she sat down watching Sherlock. She had to lock up but Sherlock was still working. She rest her head on her arms and fell asleep for a while and was woken up by a small poke on her side.<br>"Huh?", she said while rubbing her eyes.  
>"You fell asleep, it's a new day and around this time you'll be walking right in.",Sherlock said while Molly wanted to scream. It was the time she would come walking through the door,she felt tired but she needed the extra money.<br>"I'm thinking that you are leaving now, you are done right?", she was gathering a few papers that she needed to finish.  
>Sherlock nodded," See you later Molly", he said as he left.<p>

Molly went on with her day until it was time to go home," Oh thank the Lord for Friday!".  
>She caught a taxi and when she got out and into her flat she collapsed onto her couch. She slide out of most of her clothes and fell asleep with Toby lying on her back.<p>

~oOo~

The next day Molly woke up with Toby mewing for food. "Oh I nearly forgot to feed you!". She made her and Toby some thing to eat. She drank a cup of tea and sank onto the couch, going back to sleep.

There was a knock at her door that woke her up.

"Go away", she said sleepily wrapping herself in her blanket.  
>She heard her door open," You never wanted you key back.".<br>It was Sherlock and as he walked in he took off his scarf and coat. Molly felt a little embarrassed and pulled the blanket closer to herself," Oh er...L-Let me go put something on."  
>"You're already wearing something.", Sherlock said taking a seat next to her.<p>

Molly was glad that Sherlock doesn't mine if you are wrapped up in a sheet.  
>Sherlock was gazing at something on Molly's table as he spoke," I did call you a few time but you never answers. I became a little bit concerned you know for the fact that Moriarty is still out there. I was hoping he hasn't done anything to harm you, and it seem like you are fine.". Molly smiled to herself, it was nice to see him care.<p>

"Thank you Sherlock...You've been mostly nice to me this month.", Molly said.  
>"Mostly?", Sherlock shift his attention to her.<br>"You did had me run around doing stuff that you could have done! I was so tired after that.", Molly she didn't look at him.  
>Sherlock blinked while recalling the memory of something he just regarded as not as important at the time.<br>"I apologies for not acknowledging how tried you were and I guess I should also apologies for over using your kindness...",he said not knowing if he said it because he meant it or it seemed to be the right thing to say.

Molly looked at him and saw that he really did look sincere . They sat there for a while and only the soft ticking of a clock was the only sound that filled the room. Sherlock moved closer to Molly and stretched out his arm to wrap it over her shoulder. He didn't quite know what he was doing, he saw John do it once to Mary and Mary seem to like it. Molly was surprised at what Sherlock was doing. She decided to be brave by moving closer to him and wrap her arms around him, not knowing how he would react. Sherlock swallowed back the urge to push her off and embraced her.

He was starting to think that he should stop pushing her away.

Sherlock rubbed her back through the blanket while Molly was enjoying this side of Sherlock. Her head rested on his chest and Sherlock kept her in his arms.  
>"<em>If John saw this I will never hear the end of it...<em>", Sherlock through about the conversation he and John had a few weeks ago. He was use to denying the feeling that he had for it seemed irrelevant. Sherlock placed a kiss on her forehead and Molly felt her cheeks warm slightly. They stayed that way for a while, Sherlock still feeling weird displaying this amount affection. Molly shifted, curling up near his side.

Sherlock left one arm around her, he took in everything. The warmth radiated from her, she had her blanket wrapped around her in a way he does with his sheet, the way she snuggled into his side, and she was breathing so peaceful it seemed that she had dozed off. This had happened before but this time it felt like he enjoyed it a bit. Well he started to think he did. He letted out a sigh and pressed his nose to the top of her head. He scooped her up and took her to her room. He'd been her tons of times but it seem to have changed a bit. He laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her.  
>Sherlock slid on his coat and scarf. He headed out the door and stuck his hands in his pockets.<p>

"_I should stop pushing her away..._".


End file.
